calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Eldar
The Eldar are a rare and mysterious race, the last surviving members of a far older civilization teetering on the precipice of extinction. The Eldar once ruled over the galaxy, when the ancestors of humanity were making their first faltering steps on dry land. Such transcendental power led to a descent into decadence and debauchery, their civilization falling into anarchy and Chaos, the psychic backlash from which tore a hole in the fabric of reality that remains visible to this day---the Eye of Terror. Vast swathes of the Eldar race died in the Fall, the survivors fleeing the destruction on huge spacecraft known as craftworlds. How many escaped is unknown, even to the Eldar, but they have been a migratory people ever since, the scattered remnants of a once great culture drifting amongst the stars, fighting for their very existence. 'In the Calixis Sector' The Eldar have little presence in the Calixis Sector, with the exception of Craftworld Kaelor, whose migration route brings it through the sector once in a thousand years. On such occasions, Imperial authorities have strict---and highly confidential---instructions from the Ordo Xenos to give it a wide birth. Battlefleet Calixis is tasked with intercepting any ships that would attempt to make contact with the Craftworld. More often, the Eldar can be found discreetly on worlds across the sector, enacting their subtle machinations from the shadows. Unofficially, it is thought that some of the more radical members of the Calixian Conclave maintain intermittent contact with agents of the Eldar, typically through human contacts. Rogue Traders are the most common agents to act as intermediaries, as their sanctioned activities often give them legitimate reason to trade with xenos races and commune with the Inquisition in turn. The Ordo Xenos is ever-eager to learn more about the Eldar and their technology, both to combat their insidious influence and to turn their advanced technology to the Imperium’s ’s own ends. Maiden Worlds A number of worlds in the remoter parts of the Calixan Sector---notably those along the migratory route of Craftworld Kaelor, including Seedworld AFG:218---are designated as maiden worlds by the Eldar. These were worlds created by the Eldar prior to the Fall, terraformed using techniques far more advanced than those of the Adeptus Mechanicus. These planets were intended for later settlement by Eldar colonists. Few, however, were colonized, instead developing into lush, fertile worlds in the absence of the Eldar. Many of these worlds have been pioneered by early Imperial settlers, who remain ignorant of their world’s origins and the bone–like structures that scatter the remoter corners of its surface. Most historic conflict between the Eldar and the Imperium within the sector has taken place on such worlds, and those colonies that still survive on a known maiden world are often heavily reinforced with Imperial Guard regiments to protect it against the Eldar threat. Understandably, the Ordo Xenos takes a keen interest in such worlds, and often maintains a discreet presence of its own amongst these colonies. The Webway Whilst their craftworlds exist in the material universe and they have great, elegant spaceships at their disposal, the Eldar traverse the galaxy via the webway rather than the Warp, stepping across great distances of space in a fraction of time. The webway is a labyrinthine series of pathways and tunnels that straddles the divide between the real world and the warp, neither truly apart from nor part of either. The webway connects a near–infinite number of points, from the craftworlds themselves to the surface of countless worlds and stranger places still. Some tunnels are large enough to carry entire space fleets, whereas others are barely tall enough to allow passage to a single Eldar. In the Calixis Sector, the surfaces of a handful of worlds hide a webway portal, and others drift in forgotten corners of space, hidden within dust clouds and asteroid belts. The locations of these webway portals are secrets the Eldar will go to nearly any lengths to conceal. Spirit Stones All Eldar wear a glittering gem or polished stone upon their breast. These items are known as waystones, and are formed out of a psycho–receptive crystal attuned solely to the mind of its owner. The purpose of a waystone is to capture the psychic energy of an Eldar when it is released at the moment of death. Afterwards, it is known as a spirit stone, containing a large part of an Eldar’s personality, memories, and sense of self; the stone becomes a repository for the Eldar’s soul. Eldar prize spirit stones above all else, and will go to incredible lengths to preserve and recover them. Most of the Eldar activity in the Calixis Sector has involved tracking down and reclaiming lost spirit stones. 'Eldar Equipment' Eldar Shuriken Weapons The ancient Eldar race has little to do with the Calixis Sector, and they are believed to consider it accursed. Save for the occasional privations of their corsairs and a handful of wandering outcasts, they and their potent technology remain little more than a myth for most. Eldar artefacts, as a consequence, are rare and hugely valuable when traded on the sector’s black market. Eldar weapons are particularly prized, fetching huge sums from private collectors. Shuriken weaponry is one such type—these guns are graceful dealers of death that use sophisticated gravity accelerators to hurl volleys of miniature razor disks to literally slice their victims apart in seconds. Shuriken weapons use solid core ammunition which Imperial technology cannot replicate; as a result their ammunition is classed as Very Rare with a base price of 500 Thrones a clip. Pistol, 20m, S/3/5, 1d10+2, R, PEN 4, Clip 40, RLD 2Full, Reliable, WT 1.2kg, Cost 5,000, Very Rare Avenger Shuriken Catapult Synonymous with the Eldar race is the shuriken catapult, as any Guardsman who has faced the xenos and lived can confirm. As is much of their technology, the shuriken catapult is not made so much as grown, from a light substance called wraithbone. When fired, a shuriken catapult unleashes a hail of razor–sharp monomolecular discs—the eponymous shuriken. Whilst lacking the penetrating power of larger weapons, the sheer volume of firepower a shuriken catapult can unleash—not to mention the devastating effects such a hail can have on a lightly armoured target—more than makes up for it. Dire Avengers carry a modified variant of the shuriken catapult known as the Avenger, which features a longer barrel and inbuilt range–finders, making it dangerous even at extended ranges. Basic, 80m, S/3/10, 1d10+4, R, PEN 6, Clip 100, RLD 2Full, Reliable, Tearing, WT 2.5kg, Cost 9,500, Very Rare Ranger Long Rifle The favoured weapon of the Eldar Ranger is the Ranger long rifle, a long–barrelled sniper weapon not dissimilar to the long las used by Imperial snipers. Whereas the long las is an upgrade to the humble lasgun, the Ranger long rifle is a more advanced las–weapon entirely, seemingly custom grown for the user, tailored perfectly to their eyesight and grip. Whereas the artificial crystals used in Imperial las–technology struggles to maintain a focused beam over long distances, the psychically grown crystals used by the Eldar are able to focus a tight beam over a much greater distance, allowing a skilled user to punch through weak points in armour at great distances. †When used with the Aim action, the penetration of the Ranger long rifle’s next shot is doubled to a maximum of 4. If the wielder Aims as a Full Action, the penetration of the rifle’s next shot is tripled to a maximum of 6. Basic, 200m, S/–/–, 1d10+3, E, PEN 2†, Clip 40, RLD Full, Accurate, Reliable, WT 2kg, Cost 8,500, Very Rare Holo-Armour This advanced Eldar design has been all but unknown to the Calixis Sector, with only a handful of these rare suits in existence, and even then most are in the hands of senior Ordos Xenos officials. The armor incorporates the same fields used by their titanic machines of war and the mysterious Harlequins, fragmenting the wearer’s image into a thousand swirling slivers of color when in motion. While in motion, the distracting nature of the holo-field causes a –30 penalty against all attacks against the wearer, as well as Perception or Awareness Tests to discern anything within the field, including those based on auspex readings or similar gear. However, any Awareness Tests to notice the user or detect the exterior of the field are at a +10 bonus. These suits cannot be purchased by normal means, and GMs should make any attempt to obtain them into an adventure or campaign in its own right. All, AP 4, WT 4kg, Cost Special, Availability Special Diresword The diresword is both a weapon and a symbol of the rank and authority of a Dire Avenger Exarch. These wraithbone swords have a small spirit-stone embedded near in the blade near the hilt. When the weapon strikes an enemy, the stone sears their mind as the blade cuts their flesh. When the diresword deals damage to an opponent, that opponent must make a Challenging (+0) Willpower Test or take an additional 2d10 wounds, ignoring armor or Toughness. This weapon is always Best Quality, granting a +10 bonus to the weilder’s Weapon Skill and +1 damage (already included in the weapon’s profile). This weapon is immune to the effects of Power Fields. Melee, 1d10+3(+SB), PEN 6, Balanced, WT 4kg, Near Unique Shimmershield The Eldar shimmershield is a small, innocuous wraithbone device worn on the arm. Used by Exarchs of the Eldar Dire Avengers, this device is able to project a shimmering shield around both the individual wearing it, and any nearby, protecting them from both projectile weapons and psychic attacks. The shimmershield works in the same manner as a Field with several exceptions. The first is that due to the astonishing craftsmanship of the Eldar, it does not overload. The field is projected over a circular area with a five meter radius, and provides its field save to everyone within it. The field only provides protection against shooting attacks and damage dealing psychic attacks originating outside the field. The Shimmershield has a protection rating of 30, weighs 1.7 kg and has a Near Unique availability. Harlequin’s Kiss Among the deadliest of all Eldar weapons, the harlequin’s kiss resembles a long tube attached to the back of the forearm. The rear of the tube is filled with highly compressed coiled loops of monomolecular wire, nearly a hundred meters worth. When the weapon’s spiked tip strikes the target, the wire is released and instantly bursts through even the smallest puncture to fill the interior of a body or vehicle. In seconds flesh is turned into liquid as the wire races through the enclosed space and then retracts back into the device for its next use. Most victims are dead before knowing they were even struck. Melee, 1d10+8(NoSB), R, PEN 10, Tearing, WT 1kg, Extremely Rare Dragon's Breath Flamer As elegant and deceptively fragile-looking as all Eldar devices, the Dragon’s Breath is more sophisticated and efficient than bulkier Imperial flame weapons. It utilizes a trio of rare, highly-compressed chemicals designed to ignite when mixed, forming liquid gouts of flame that arc outward in a deadly spray. The chemicals do not need air for combustion, and the heavy spray adheres to most surfaces, making extinguishing the flames difficult. The Dragon’s Breath flamer must be used in an atmosphere, but that atmosphere does not have to be the standard oxygen-nitrogen mix. Basic, 30m, S/-/-, 2d10+2 E, PEN 3, Clip 20, RLD Full, Flame, WT 4kg, Unique Elder Blaster Some Eldar corsairs favor this small, pistol-like weapon for devastating short range attacks against armored targets. It fires a stream of mysterious dark energy, still under investigation by the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Ordo Xenos. This energy is similar to laser emissions in some respects, but rather than punching holes through armor and flesh it instead rips apart targets in explosive blasts—leading to its common Imperial designation as a “Blaster.” Such is the potency of this energy that even the thickest armor can be compromised with ease. Basic, 30m, S/-/-, 2d10+5, E, PEN 8, Clip 24, RLD Full, WT 1.2kg, Unique Eldar Deathspinner A weapon favored by Eldar Aspect Cults, the Deathspinner fires a shroud of monofilament thread in a deadly gossamer shroud. Able to fire more quickly and lethally than any Imperial version, they can also entangle small groups, as its wide arc is capable of blanketing several foes with a single shot. Basic, 40m, S/-/-, 4d10+5, PEN 2, Clip 30, RLD 2Full, Reliable, Blast (2), Tearing, WT 4kg, Unique Eldar Lasblaster The Eldar are masters of laser weapons, and use a variety of elegant and lethal light-based devices. Their Lasblasters can release a fury of laser strikes at medium ranges, easily outperforming even the most advanced Imperial las weapons. Eldar take particular pride in their ability to use these powerful laser devices, signifying to all their control over light itself. Basic, 120m, S/3/6, 1d10+4, E, PEN 4, Clip 90, RLD Full, Reliable, WT 3.5kg, Near Unique Eldar Sunrifle A more advanced version of the Lasblaster, a Sunrifle sacrifices a longer range for even more firepower. Each discharge fires as many bolts of energy as a squad of Imperial guardsmen. Basic, 90m, S/4/8, 1d10+6, E, PEN 4, Clip 60, RLD Full, Reliable, Storm, WT 4kg, Unique Splinter Weapons These cruel weapons used by Eldar pirates and raiders are a fearsome sight to many a merchant vessel’s crew. The crystalline ammunition is broken into tiny splinters in the firing process, emerging from the weapon as a high-speed cloud of deadly projectiles. The crystals often contain virulent toxins, such that even the tiniest cut can cause festering wounds of intense pain. The weapons themselves carry a wide variety of cutting blades and combat attachments, making them doubly useful in closequarters fighting. Like all Eldar weaponry, they are surprisingly lightweight and deceptively fragile in appearances. In Melee combat, a Splinter Pistol counts as a Mono-Knife; a Splinter Rifle counts as a Mono-Spear. Splinter Pistol: Pistol, 50m, S/3/0, 1d10+2, R, PEN 3, Clip 120, RLD 2Full, Toxic, WT 1kg, Extremely Rare Splinter Rifle: Basic, 80m, S/3/5, 1d10+2, R, PEN 3, Clip 200, RLD 2Full, Toxic, WT 2.5kg, Extremely Rare Agonizer One of the favored melee weapons of the vicious Eldar pirates is the Agonizer, a deliberately cruel device often worn as a gauntlet or used as a whip. It acts similarly to a shock weapon, but the energy inflicted on the enemy can bleed through armor easily, causing even more intense pain and physical trauma. Even the mightiest of warriors can be brought low when in the grip of such a weapon. Melee, 1d10+3(+SB), E, PEN 6, Tearing, Shocking, WT 8kg, Very Rare Eldar Power Sword There is perhaps nothing so dangerous as a skilled swordsman wielding one of these deadly blades. Impossibly slender yet strong, shimmering with field energies, and studded with mysterious glowing gems, an Eldar Powersword is a premier status symbols for any explorer. It is unheard of for these xenos to sell such a weapon and they reclaim them by force, adding even more of delightfully forbidden air to ownership. An Eldar Powersword adds +10 to any Parry attempts made by the bearer (with Balanced, this becomes +20 total). Melee, 1d10+4(+SB), E, PEN 8, Power Field, Balanced, WT 2kg, Near Unique Eldar Raider Armor Eldar pirates wear armor that functions in much the same way as basic Eldar armor, but is covered with spikes and cutting blades after the fashion of their weapons. Even an unarmed raider will always have a plethora of malicious devices on his person, ready to rend their foes in bloody sport. Anyone wearing this armor always counts as having a mono-knife in melee combat. All, AP 5, WT 4kg, Near Unique Eldar Forceshield Rather than relying on cumbersome (by their standards) physical armor, many of the higher-ranking Eldar leaders instead turn to field protective devices. Forceshields are one such item, often worn on the arm or belt. These provide protection on par with the more powerful Imperial fields, but without the bulk or weight—indeed many resemble the ovoid jewels or other alien ornamentation favored by this decadent race. Protection Rating: 75, WT .2kg, Unique Flip-Belt Anti-grav Flip-belts are used by the decadent Eldar of the so-called Harlequin cult, in a sheer affront to the laws of physics. They allow the user to partially negate the effects of gravity; the impossibly acrobatic movements allowed by the belt along with the wearer’s natural agility and skill make the taunting xenos extremely difficult targets to hit despite their outlandish costumes and coloration. A flip-belt grants the Hover Trait (6) and +20 on all Agility-based Tests, and requires the Pilot (Personal) Skill to use. All Flip-belts are at least Good Craftsmanship. WT 2kg, Extremely Rare Holo-Suit The so-called “Harlequin” Eldar use a variety of items to disorientate their opponents before bringing about their excruciating deaths. They wear little or no physical armor, instead relying on cowardly Holo-suits to project dozens of distorted illusions of their mocking image as they move. When they fall still, the suits rapidly activate mimicry cells so that the user appears to fade into the surrounding terrain. Holo-suits apply a -20 to all Ballistic and Weapon Skill Tests targeting the user. The user also gains +30 to Concealment Tests if they are stationary, and attempts to target them with Ranged Weapons suffer an additional -20 penalty. WT 2kg, Extremely Rare 'Eldar Personalities' *Ulthyr Ellarion *Kabal of the Crimson Woe